Exile and Freedom
'Excile and Freedom '''is the first episode of Power Rangers Battle Thunder. It features the return of Garret, Dierdre, and Billy Cranston; the debut of Murtah, Issac Babbot, Malcolm Lexington, Ganamyde, Ivar the Boneless, the Einherjar, and Phantom Yellow. This episode is the second to last appearance of Tommy Oliver, but Jason David Frank would return a few episodes later as an ancestor of his, Tobit Cromwell. Plot Billy and Tommy shake hands outside a Reefside cafe. Tommy tells him about his secrets of old as they are served their lunch. As they are leaving, gun shots rain out, and Tommy is dead. Billy runs to his house and get's his things. One of the pages says ''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og. ''Billy opens it and it changes to Alex Fierro falling into a lake. He is greeted by two young knights, Malcom Lexington and Issac Babbot. They take him to the crown, King Garret. He is surprised at the sight of such a rouge. His son, Prince Murtah, appears with his junior knights, who have spent a few nights surviving in the woods who saw some weird things going on with the wind, as if making a door between worlds. Garret's wife, Queen Deirdre, tells them the 3 boys and the rouge should investigate. However, the royal page, Ganamyde, appears to say that why should they risk the only heir rather than risk him, a replaceable aid. Ganamyde joins the others as they investigate. A royal barrage of vikings has coalesced at a cave. Alex decides to risk himself due to his crimes to face them. He goes through a long monologue they don't understand and finds Ivar the Boneless the king of this force. They get chased by Einherjar back to the castle. There, Garret awards them the Battle Thunder Morphers. They were planed to be used by his and his wife's team 20 years prior, but were never needed. The trio attack the Einherjar and they fall back, just in time for the arrival and the duchess and her daughter, Marcaline Von Turin. Cast * Rodrick Gilkinson-Prince Murtah (Fire Knight II) * Romann Berux-Issac Babbot (Aqua Knight II) * Issac Brown-Malcom Lexington (Desert Knight) * Ben Palmer-King Garret (Forrest Knight, archive footage) * Lisa Dawn-Queen Dierdre (Air Knight, archive footage) * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro * Jack T. Austin-Ganamyde * Alex Anderson-Ivar the Boneless Mystic Powers Fire II: Morph only Aqua II: Morph Only Desert Knight: Morph only Errors ''to be added Notes * First time a villain becomes a mentor in the following season * First ranger to die on screen since Kendrix ** First male ranger to die (albiet not in battle) * First time the main team does not have a female ranger in the first episode * First death that is not a monster in the first episode of a series See Also * Day 2: Day of the Kagaranger-Sentai Counterpart (New Knights first morph and story) from Kagaranger * Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Day 1-For the Heart of a Princess-Sentai Counterpart (Male rangers and tech debut) * Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thief (Phantom Yellow debut) from Lupinranger vs Patranger * Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Yellow Ranger Dies at Sunset-Sentai Counterpart (first death of a male ranger) from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Season Premiere